The present invention relates generally to the field of power conversion, and particularly to power conversion circuits used in power electronic equipment such as welding systems, plasma cutters, and so forth.
Many power electronic machines used in industry employ circuitry for converting power from one useful form to another. For example, welding and plasma cutting systems generally receive alternating current (AC) power from a source, such as the power grid or an engine generator. The power is typically converted to direct current (DC) power via rectifiers, then distributed on a DC bus to further power conversion circuitry. This further power conversion circuitry may include inverters, buck converters, boost converters, or various combination of these, which in general will convert the power to a different DC form or AC power for a load. In the case of welders and plasma cutters, the output power may be either DC or AC, depending upon the process utilized. Some systems are capable of outputting both AC and DC power for selected processes, adding to their utility and versatility.
In systems designed for power conversion, particular challenges exist in mobile equipment, such as engine-driven power generation systems. Such systems must be particularly robust to provide a long useful life despite demanding environmental conditions, vibration, and transport. There is a need for constant improvement in such equipment, particularly in the layout and packaging of the power conversion components, which should be compact yet simple and reliable.